


【Drarry】社交礼仪守则

by Anech



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anech/pseuds/Anech
Summary: 你是深情，不知所起。星辰兑酒，一醉方休。





	【Drarry】社交礼仪守则

**Author's Note:**

> 软色情我流意识流  
> 年下/伪师生/O装B/桌底play

-

 

他的梦始于一场雨。

在雨幕中行走的人们少数打着伞，本应步履匆匆的行程被不受控的镜头拉得很慢，哈利波特在“破釜”后门的小巷里点燃一支烟，倾盆的雨泼洒在房檐上。薄荷和焦油尼古丁燃烧的气味让他忽略了接近的男人，一只手从背后拍了拍他的肩，轻得不像话，“帅哥，借个火。”

Alpha，他想。

 

伦敦有它的堕落。二战折去千分之一的人口，荒唐的五十年和平催生又扼杀了希望的火种，大萧条的余波平息不到三代人，议员们又在威斯敏斯特为了第二性别的人权问题互相扯对方的头发。哈利波特在这时代中某个平凡的一天走进东区一间中产阶级们的酒吧，一边把风帽压得很低。

“Harry！真高兴在这种鬼天气还能看到你！今天来演出吗？”

“嗯，赫敏说你们今天缺人。”

“谢了，那个新来的班子总是该死的凑不齐。喝的还是老样子？”

“嗯。”

他其实不该接这杯子，酒精会让他的信息素浓得不像一个Beta，然而观众们总是为这风韵独特的甜味陶醉不已。哈利唱歌的时候降半调，醇厚的嗓音在玻璃杯中回荡，各种性别的人们围聚在这鱼龙混杂的地界，听上东区最有名的吟游诗人将古老的旋律诉诸歌声。波特大概可以说是驻唱歌手中受欢迎的那一类。他的轮廓出奇地合适从天花板斜打下的冷光，表情和动作永远那么漫不经心，随意地散落在黑暗中的各个角落。演者在沉寂的专注中打量着这些或疲惫或兴奋的人，所有白日里在街道和高楼中急躁不安的人们此刻都因他而安静。最初他会惊讶放松下来的人们都意外地相似，那些同样麻木无知的脸仿佛是黏贴在同样羸弱的躯壳上，仅仅从裹住它们的衣物可以判读其主人的阶级。但一年之后他就不再对这一切感到陌生，事实上，在这座极易同化置身其中的任何事物的城市只消待上一年，对任何事情你都不会太受震动。而那份悲伤却从未褪却半分，有人评价波特的声音“低郁悲悯”，而那些人通常不会替他买一份晚餐。

在接近高台的第三桌点着柱形蜡烛，这桌的客人从头至尾视线从未从他身上移开一秒钟。那热切的眼神让他甚至感觉被看穿了一般。男子喝下的酒绝对超过了上流社会所允许的额度，然而那人有着新贵族们才会有的眼睛——锐利、坚定、刻薄。因为距离过近，他在店内信息素干扰剂浓重的薄荷味里闻到一丝很搭调的苦涩。他弯了弯嘴角，很认真地朝他笑了一下。

酒吧驻唱的工资就算再昧着良心也不能说是不错，Alpha给他叫杜松子酒的时候他没拒绝，那透明的液体荡漾着黑夜的余晖，昂贵、纯净、诱人，就如同那人手上尤为瞩目的祖母绿戒指。马尔福一身黑色正装隐于静默里，像是夜中的乌鸦、无法搭讪到的名门、突然消失的唱片商，他对于哈利波特来说就像个大写的噩耗，如果用一个吻代偿他今晚得到的一切，德拉科马尔福不会是他想吻第二次的人。

——或许是个做爱的不错对象。

他有一刹那惶恐于自己居然这么想。

“你的味道，很好闻。”他说。

“一般。果子，不过是杂果，三流的香水味。”

哈利波特晃着酒杯，很不矜持地趴在桌上抬起头看他。微微露出一颗小牙齿，眉眼上挑得恰如其分，行为举止却远超这个城市对于初次会面自我介绍的标准，德拉科不相信他没意识到气氛中呼之欲出的暧昧，方才的歌者站起来用指尖在酒杯上轻轻碰出一串节奏，乐队回了一个和弦接下去，转成C调的片刻他转头对马尔福说，

“要不要一起过圣诞节？”

 

-

 

你无法想象二十一世纪的泰晤士河夜景是什么样的，就像你无法想象日不落时期那些工厂、船只、货物如何汇聚于此，人们在生存和虚荣的痛苦中随着波涛上下起伏。二十一世纪在每个人眼中都有独特的样子，而伦敦是历史的遗物。他们围着深灰色羊绒长围巾路过市政街，路过巧克力店、咖啡厅和牛排馆，地面上有第二天游行的指示标志，哈利从来不关注Omega平权运动，哪怕改革党已经占据了国会一半以上的席位。

“政治家。”他总是这么说，“我不相信政治家。”

而他没能抢在马尔福之前否认自己是个Omega——那个在管理限制条例中最不自由的性别。

“我是Beta，两杯酒不能改变什么。”

哈利波特说这话的时候看见窗边的同性AO情侣碰上嘴唇，平常这种时候他会不自觉地往咖啡里多舀两勺奶油，然后因为太甜腻的口感选择离开座位到别处闲逛。

可他今天撞进了一个Alpha的怀里。

伦敦的圣诞又开始下雪了，那些通透晶莹的白色大堆大堆地被从空中抛落，落在他们的头发、外套、手心。布满洁白的圣保罗是英国的一封情书，无暇的底色被各色灯光照成百般璀璨，金发男孩吻过他的鬓角，声音细软温柔。

“我可以送你回去吗？”

带着不易察觉的颤抖的邀请听上去吸引力十足，都市的穹顶熄灭了星星，哈利在门上落了锁，将累赘的衣物都扔到椅背和床角，才恍然想起似的问道，

“你几岁了？”

“二十。”

 

-

 

他们还是上了床。

哈利有多不愿意被一个小自己六岁的毛头小子操，由他在情事间的拼命挣扎就可以想见，狭小公寓里秘密的性爱像倒了两茶匙的蜂蜜，肉体交合的声响谱成咏叹调，他在过程中急促热烈的喘息、为了更深层的快感而圈起Alpha的腰的双腿、汗湿的如同覆了纱的皮肤无一不透露出渴求。属于Omega的感官欢呼雀跃，哈利波特用最后的理智拒绝了标记，完事后瘫软在垫子上，全身酸痛。

十二月，月末。积雪被阳光融化，在坑洼的路面形成一滩滩污水，前一天还在欢乐地打雪仗的人们对变了形的它唯恐避之不及，故障的路灯在昏沉的阴天滋滋作响，节日中还挂着彩带的商业街一片肃杀。

完完全全像每个1980年代老电影的早晨一样——只不过波特睡到了晌午——一夜情的对象总是蒸发得全无踪迹。

哈利坐在乱糟糟的两团被子中间，愣愣地和挂历对瞪。月底最后一天的醒目数字敲醒了这个穷困潦倒的艺术家，放纵的痕迹把他搞得狼狈不堪，额头上闪电形的伤疤在火辣辣地疼，冬季的空气随着门缝溜进来，他抓了抓鸟窝似的黑发，趿拉着拖鞋准备迎接千禧年又一个普通到无可挑剔的日子。

也就是在麦片哗啦啦地跳进碗里的时候他在餐桌上发现那封金边的邀请函

——Draco Malfoy.

 

-

 

小马尔福没法表达他真正在那个场合见到波特是什么心情。三年的寻觅在偶然的邂逅中显出讽刺，这个说大不大说小不小的城市仿佛没有边界，富人区的粉红色楼面阻隔出了一道看不见的屏障，社交界名流们慕名而来，打算在这个能俯瞰半个金融城的顶层，共同打造他们虚伪的传统。

纸醉金迷的人性顺着八十八个楼层渐次过滤，他用相当于心跳一半的速度趋步靠近目标。

——三。  
——二。  
——一。

收网。

 

-

 

停电之前哈利正盯着绸缎桌旗上几碟全巧克力，他不是很清楚洋蓟配酸奶油是什么样的搭配，倚在小面包上的鹅肝被做作的灯光照得鲜红，刚刚打定主意的餐刀落下之前，伸手不见五指的黑幕笼罩会场。

不用闻到信息素，他都知道压着他的是谁。

聪明的乐队指挥利用这个小意外，开始奏起老式且过时的爵士乐，马尔福压着他滚进桌底，长绒地毯带着股淡淡的奶味，宽幅棉布荡下来，把外部的视野和他们两人阻断开，小少爷埋进他的颈间深呼吸，而现在的哈利可没心思回应他的诉求。

“你疯了吗？！这里是公共场所！”

Omega发情的气味会引得两公里半径内的Alpha都锁定到他的位置，哈利踢在Alpha的肚子上，下脚的力道却不是很重，结果一时的心软反而让男孩得到可乘之机，低低的话语伴着间奏撞击他的鼓膜。

“我忍不住了……”

“滚开！Draco Malfoy！我是你的老师！”

这话在一瞬间将他拉回现实，又在轻蔑的嗤笑中退出理智与情欲的赛场。那年夏天的午后清澈得可以看到尽头，半塑料瓶的阳光沿着下颚曲线滑落至上下滚动的喉结，它的痕迹鲜明瞩目。十六岁的德拉科呆呆地站在门口，视线随着水珠下移，自主神经们兵荒马乱，不受意识支配地反应出无所遁形的生理冲动。那景色几乎贯穿了他的整个青春期——他的老师带着他们学美声时翕动的唇，长长的睫毛披着暖洋洋的光，漂亮的绿色眼睛微微眯起——他满足了少年的一切性幻想。德拉科想过那架钢琴是个不错的地方，想要在其上把波特狠狠操开的欲望最后只是变成了个蹩脚的谎，他在下课后溜进琴房，在一次次故意为之的走调跑音中贪婪地呼吸Omega诱人的味道。

那时候哈利波特也那么说——哈利波特永远那么说，

“我只是个Beta.”

曾经他从未怀疑。

淡淡的果香洒满黄金岁月，铺过路途，枕着梦境。那是90年代尾声的孟夏，一年后马尔福家的长子分化成一个Alpha。

 

-

 

最多三十秒，哈利波特默数着他的死亡倒计时，三十秒后，属于Omega的身体就会被这个莽撞冲动的Alpha大肆放出的信息素逼得被迫发情，他脑中过了近百种自救方法，可惜无一能告诉他如何逃脱一个暗恋他近五年的身强力壮的年轻Alpha的魔爪，并且这个Alpha现在完全不清醒——他甚至想要和自己在人来人往的宴会桌下交媾。

十五秒。

哈利依然僵硬着身体，将身体贴近地面竭力保护位于后颈的脆弱腺体，他清楚再过一小会儿自己就不得不败下阵来，让他曾经的学生——上帝，那时候小马尔福才刚超过他的肩膀——咬开他的皮肤，注入陌生的信息素，他得带着那个结合印一到两个月，期间任何其他的Alpha或是Omega都不会对他产生影响，而哈利波特只能对着德拉科马尔福一个人发情。

老天…

是马尔福悄悄摸进衬衫里的手与他发热的身体相触的快感过电般打开了第二性别的切换键，皮肤上的感受细胞膨胀到极点，他的小腹猛地一抽，后穴涌出大量液体，那些黏乎乎的体液沾湿了西裤，他被乳尖的压力刺激得整个软下来，像个躺在橱窗展示柜里的布娃娃。Alpha用的力气就像要按进他的身体里，他毫不怀疑那些地方会留下一礼拜都不消退的淤青，并且那些痕迹一定会和那个标记一样让他时时刻刻无法忘记这双灰蓝色的眼睛。

“标记……我…”

他确信在德拉科马尔福的眼里看到了野兽般的菱形瞳，Alpha的尖牙刺破毛细血管，从未有过临时标记的哈利揪紧他的上衣，清楚地感知到一注凉凉的冷水般的液体掺进他的血液中去，半推半就地把对方拉得更近，咖啡和浆果糅合的气味在近乎密闭的桌底混入吸入肺部的每一口空气里。可能这种气味起到了某些安神的效果，被直接进入的后穴居然感觉不到太过分的疼痛，倒是覆灭般的快感排山倒海。被异物侵入的时候哈利惊慌地盯着桌布下五六厘米的空隙，生怕有人弯下腰捡个东西，或是纯粹因为无端的好奇来看看桌底下有些什么奇妙的风景——而假使真的有人这么做，他唯恐也不能让上头的Alpha停下动作。

那根滚烫的阴茎在被大量分泌液濡湿的肉道内横冲直撞，偶有几次突然地碾过敏感点，他惊得几乎弹起来，而意识一片空白。

——我被标记了。

只有这个既定事实，明确、残忍、无从否认。

舒缓的Blues在皮下炸开，一下下的撞击中Omega的信息素开始发生微妙的变化，浆果的气息慢慢被发酵出来，起初像是翻腾着气泡的低度酒，然后随着欢爱逐渐加深，变成馥郁的白葡萄，这有些干涩的味道更适合配上一块蓝纹奶酪——德拉科咬上他细腻的乳尖，打着圈用牙齿碾磨小小的凸起。

被标记的Omega平时散发出来的味道很淡，只有标记的所有者可以闻到那种无时不吸引着配偶来完成繁衍的任务的色情气息。

换言之，从今往后的两个月里，那是独属于他的味道。

德拉科马尔福吻他的唇的时候还有点胆怯，欲潮中的哈利看出了他的犹疑，勉强地勾起一个笑，

“你闻起来像死掉的玫瑰花。够苦的。”

他报复般咬破了一点哈利的唇，“Mr.Potter，您可是正在被您的学生上呢。”

“……切。……唔！……慢点……”

 

-

 

“我闻起来像什么？”

你闻起来——

像极了爱情。

 

-

 

Oh, to be young, and to feel love's keen sting.

 

-

注：文末选自《哈利波特与混血王子》

大意：永远年轻，永远愿意为爱所伤


End file.
